The present invention is directed in general to a device for use in the tub or shower area of the home and more specifically to a space saving device for containing and storing miscellaneous bathroom items and toiletries.
It is common, because of the lack of space and cabinet facilities, that various items such as shampoo, razors, soap and the like are simply stacked or placed at random in bathrooms on window ledges, or any other flat surface such as the edge of a tub or the top of a toilet commode. The various storage problems commonly associated with bathrooms results in an unsightly cluttered look due to the lack of organization and/or limited space in many bathrooms.
There is, therefore, an existing need for a device or facility which can be easily adapted to existing bathroom fixtures to provide a convenient and economical means for storage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique space saving device for use in the tub or shower area of the home that utilizes existing bathroom towel bar fixtures for its installation and support, and can be easily installed without the use of any tools.